


Unexpected Love

by Notyouraveragebabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyouraveragebabe/pseuds/Notyouraveragebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where the boys go to high school, have jobs…and fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of The Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's first day of high school

Today is the big day...Sam’s first day of high school. He won't know anybody except his brother and his brothers’ friends and he doesn't even know if he's going to get along with Dean’s friends. Sam prefers books to sports unlike his brother who has been a member of the football team ever since Sam can remember. Dean never brings his friends over though, says they're all too rowdy and that he doesn't want to have to clean up after them. Sam however, is pretty sure that it's because Dean doesn't want anyone know his brother is bi. And their uncle Bobby would murder Dean if the house were destroyed by a bunch of teens. After a quick shower, Sam decides to head downstairs to begin cooking breakfast for the three of them.

When he gets to the kitchen, he jumps in surprise to when he sees that Bobby is already making breakfast for the boys. He's making the works too by the looks of the table. From the doorway Sam can see hash browns, eggs, sausage, grits, and oatmeal already spread out.

“Don’t just stand there and stare, idjit, start the coffee. I’m almost done with the waffles and then I have to go wake up your brother. Or would you rather do it?” Sam quickly began making the coffee. No way in hell is he gonna wake Dean up, once was enough. He wound up with a busted lip last time he tried waking Dean up for school and ever since then, the job belongs to his uncle. Bobby smiled and shook his head, turning to finish making the waffles before going to wake up the older Winchester boy. A little while later, incoherent shouts could be heard and from the sound of them, Sam is pretty sure that Bobby has decided to just dump some water on him instead of arguing this morning. Just as Sam finished making everyone’s coffee, the other two men walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, water dripping from Dean's hair to the floor. After eating a quiet breakfast and going over Sam’s schedule with him, Dean grabs a shower before driving them to school.

“I’ll see you at lunch Sammy, try to stay out of trouble.” Sam grinned at his older brother and headed off to his first class of the day. He was not looking forward to math first thing in the morning and hoped that Mr. H. Caine would go easy on his first period. After deciding that sitting up front would be a wise idea, Sam sits down close to the door and pulls out one of his extra notebooks. He has just begun starting on his tenth drawing, a Tardis with pictures to represent his favorite companions, when the rest of the class files in and takes their seats. It was during the roll call that Mr. Caine really noticed Sam…from his last name.

“Winchester? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Dean would you?”

“Yes sir. He’s my older brother.”Sam, slightly worried, glanced up at the teacher. Usually if they knew Dean, he had caused trouble in their classes.

“Well I hope you pay better attention in my class than he did. You’re a freshman aren’t you? How’d you get in my class?” Sam had been dreading this. He was always placed in higher classes on account of him having all A’s all the time.

“I’m just smart sir. I want to make something of myself one day and I’ve always done well in school.” He could hear the older kids starting to snicker in the back and a slap followed by a British sounding 'ow'.

“Mr. Novak, I hope I won’t have to call your brother as many times this year as I did last year.” Sam turned slightly to see who Mr. Caine was talking to.

“No sir. I’ll do my best to not hit Crowley again, although someone should remind him that it’s not polite to laugh at somebody just because they’re smarter than he is.” The blond haired boy smirked in his direction before Sam quickly looked away. _Did he just wink at me?_ Sam shook his head and went back to doodling around the edges of his class syllabus. The rest of class dragged on and when the bell rang for class to end, Mr. Caine reminded them all to be prepared to start the real work tomorrow. His morning classes went by in a blur and just as he was heading to lunch to find his brother, the blond haired boy caught his arm.

“Sam right? I’m Gabriel Novak. Nice to meet you.” He shook Sam’s hand and then walked with him out to the commons area where he was supposed to meet Dean.

“Thanks by the way, for this morning. It was nice of you to stick up for me.” He scanned the crowd for Dean again before noticing his phone buzzing. Digging it out of his pocket, he saw he had a text from Dean.

 **Dean:** _Eating lunch on the bleachers by the football field. Come find me when you get your food._  
**Sam:** _Ok will do._  
**Dean:** _Can I have your pie?_  
**Sam:** _Yes Dean, I’ll give you my pie._

“Do you mind telling me how to get to the football field?” Sam rather ungently crams his phone in his pocket and glances over at Gabriel who happened to be still standing next to him.

“Yeah. I’ll take you there after we get some food.” Sam stood in line to get his food while Gabriel paid a visit to the vending machine to get some candy bars. He shook his head when offered a Snickers and took a bite out of his salad. After making their way to the bleachers and finding Dean, they sat down and ate their lunches while Dean inhaled Sam’s pie. When he was sure nobody was looking, Sam found himself sneaking glances of Gabriel. He was pretty sure the guy would never like him…he didn’t even look like he was bi. Besides, he was on the football team with Dean. His teammates would never let that happen.

“So I heard you stuck up for my little brother Novak. I’m impressed. Bout time somebody did something about Crowley MacLeod. Hey, how’s your little brother’s first day of school. Cas right?”

“No problem man. And yeah, Cas. He’s good. Texted me earlier and said he was gonna eat in the library and try to wrap his head around things. High school isn’t going to be easy on him.” After that the boys ate in silence. Sam was busy wondering why Cas was going to have a tough time and didn’t hear the bell ring. He almost fell down the bleachers when Gabriel tapped his shoulder and startled him. “You don’t want to be late for lit class dude. Marv can be a douche bag. I’ve got him this period too.” Gabriel took off for class with Sam in tow and the two managed to find seats just before the bell rang. 

“Don’t get too comfortable class, I’m assigning you to groups.” The whole class groaned but quickly shut up when Marv looked up from his papers. He got everyone quickly to his or her seats and while most weren’t pleased with their tablemates, Sam and Gabriel were put at a table. At their table were Jo Harvelle and Charlie Bradbury. He worked with Jo at the diner her mom owned but he didn’t know Charlie. Apparently she knew Gabriel though.

“Hello Trickster.” She glared slightly at him before turning her attention to Sam. He noticed Jo wouldn’t look at her and had plopped down next to Gabriel. It was kind of odd to him since Jo was usually nice to everybody. Shrugging it off, Sam pulled out his notebook from earlier and began doodling again. Noticing his drawings, Charlie was about to start talking to him about it when Marv silenced the class and began going over the syllabus. Oh great, they had to read Frankenstein. That book always put Sam to sleep. Sam decided he wanted to get to know Charlie and jotted down his number for her while the teacher wasn’t looking.


	2. Unexpected Confessions

“Hey Sam! How was your first day at school? Make any new friends?” Jo’s mom, Ellen, handed him his apron and a tray with some salt and pepper shakers so he could change them out. “Meet any pretty girls?” Sam laughed and began exchanging his shakers for the half empty ones on the tables.

“I met a few new people today. Possibly made some new friends. How was the diner today? I felt weird not working today.”

“It wasn’t too bad. Missed your jokes today though.” They fell into a comfortable silence while working and helping customers. That was when Jo came in from doing her homework and put on her apron.

“Sam you know you won’t have any luck with Charlie right? She’s not into guys. She likes girls.” Jo watched like she was trying to gauge his reaction.

“That’s fine Jo. I wasn’t hitting on her. She looked like she was interested in my drawings and I like when someone talks to me about them.” He shook his head, appalled that Jo would assume that about him. Sam decided to just ignore her for the rest of the night and concentrate on working hard. About halfway through his shift when he was about to take his dinner break, Gabriel walked in. Sam motioned for him to sit at the bar and told Ellen that he was ready to take his break.

“What do you want for dinner tonight Sam?” Ellen poured his usual tonic and lime and set it in front of him.

“Burger, hold the onion and fries please.” He smiled down at Ellen before plopping onto the seat next to Gabriel. Ellen quickly took Gabriel’s order and poured him a Coke before leaving the boys to talk.

“Fancy seeing you here Sam. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Yeah my uncle got me the job. He’s good friends with Ellen.” He thanked Ellen when she came out with their food.

“Mixed your ketchup with some hot sauce just the way you like Sammy.” He smiled at Ellen before digging into his burger. They ate together quietly and Sam wondered what exactly was going on. Sam finished his dinner before getting back to work and Gabriel stayed at the diner until Sam’s shift was over and offered to give him a ride home. Curious, Sam accepted his offer. They got into his car and Sam gave directions to his uncle’s house. They got to the end of the diners driveway before Gabriel began talking.

“So Sam. How was your day?”

“It was fine. Gabriel why are you being so nice to me?” Gabriel laughed at him and shook his head.

“Right to the point huh Samsquatch?” Sam glared at the shorter boy. It wasn’t his fault he was so tall but he didn’t even like when Dean teased him about it. Gabriel chortled a bit before becoming serious. “Well Sam I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.” He pulled into the driveway but stopped instead of going all the way to the house. “I saw you looking at me today.” He watched as Sam blushed and struggled to find something to say.

“Gabriel I-“ 

“It’s ok Sam. I like you too and you’re definitely not bad looking. I’m not sure how your brother would be with this though.”

“Dean knows about me being bi Gabriel.” He watched the flicker of emotion in Gabriel’s eyes, unsure of what it was he saw there. Before he knew what was going on, Gabriel’s lips were mashed against his and he couldn’t find it in him to object. All too soon, the kiss was over and Gabriel was driving up to the house. After putting his number in Gabriel’s phone and kissing his forehead, Sam jogged up the stairs and ran straight to his room. After he changed and climbed into bed, Sam checked his phone just in time to see a new text.

 **Gabe:** _Goodnight Samsquatch. I’ll see you tomorrow._ Smiling Sam typed out a quick goodnight before rolling over and going to sleep. His dreams were filled with hazel eyes and soft, candy flavored kisses.


	3. Uneasy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stumbles onto the world of the hunters and is in for a surprise

**Sam’s PoV**

Dean took it surprisingly well that his best friend was dating his little brother.

“Sam as long as you’re happy then I’m happy. Gabriel, man you’re my best friend. However, if you hurt my little brother, I will kill you and feel no regrets.” Sam rolled his eyes but Gabe just nodded his head in understanding. He’d say the same thing to anyone dating his little brother. This had been weeks ago. Everything was sunshine and rainbows for their first month together. They had impromptu dance parties when Gabe was bored or relaxed together. Once, Gabe even asked Sam to read out loud to him because he knew how much Sam loved reading. 

Even though it was cheesy, they even had a one-month anniversary date. They got dinner (Sam of course cracked jokes about Gabriel eating real food and not candy) and went to see a movie. They sat quietly through most of it but halfway through Gabe got bored and started playing with Sam’s hair or kissing his hand. When the movie finally ended they stood outside the car just kissing. Gabriel sat on the hood of the car to make it a bit easier on Sam due to their height differences and Sam just laughed and kissed his boyfriend. To end their first real date perfectly, Gabe drove them to a clearing to sit on the car hood and look up at the stars. He didn’t really care for them but loved watching the wonder and amazement grow on Sam’s face while he gazed at the sky.

Two weeks later was not quite as wonderful though. Sam was growing more and more worried. He had woken up to find out his brother was gone for the weekend and when he tried calling Gabe he got a text saying he was busy and couldn’t talk. That had been hours ago. Since then he had gotten one other text saying that they would have to cancel for the weekend because something came up. Bobby told him not to worry and that things happen unexpectedly and that Gabriel would probably call tomorrow.

**Gabriel’s PoV**

Gabriel hated lying to Sam but Dean wanted to protect him from this world as long as he could and he would just have to respect the older Winchester’s decision. It wasn’t going to stop him from voicing his discomfort though. Sam and Dean’s parents died from not knowing and he didn’t want the same fate for his Sammy. He didn’t get long to feel guilty about having to ignore Sam’s calls. They had to focus on the hunt. This was a particularly nasty witch and he didn’t want to be caught off guard. 

**Sam’s Pov**

It was very late but there was no way he could sleep tonight. Gabe still hadn’t called and he hadn’t heard from his brother either. He decided he was going to read a new book. Normally he wouldn’t go into Bobby’s study without his permission but he wasn’t going to wake the older man up just for a book. The room was a mess but he carefully picked his way through to the bookshelves lining the back wall. He looked over what seemed to be a bunch of lore type books. The one that stood out the most for some reason though was the one on pagan gods and deities. 

Sam wasn’t religious. His parents had died when he was a child and he couldn’t bring himself to believe in a god who would take away a little boy’s parents. This wasn’t an ordinary book on religion though and being the little book nerd he was, Sam wanted to know more about what the pagans worshipped. Curling up on the couch in the study, he opened it to the first page. There was a small paragraph and tons of handwritten notes crammed into the edges of the page. A picture of a scarecrow mainly dominated the page. The paragraph was a little intriguing though.

‘The Vanir is a Norse fertility god of wisdom and future. When presented with sacrifices, usually one male and one female, it would grant the villagers with wealth, security and protection from all bad things. The villagers build effigies in their fields for the god to possess, usually resembling a scarecrow.’ Sam glanced at the notes in the margins of the page. They didn’t make much sense but he gathered that there was a tree that was it’s source of power and if the tree was destroyed, it effectively destroyed the Vanir too. The next entry was about a Hindu goddess called Kali.

‘Kali is known as ‘The Destroyer’ in Hinduism, capable of destroying everything through her celestial dancing. She is one of the strongest pagan deities and has been rumored to have overpowered a few powerful gods. She has many powers, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and teleportation are only a few of the known powers she has.’ The entry and pictures held little interest for Sam since he had already read about her and he skipped to the next page.

‘Veritas is the Roman goddess of truth. She has the power to make people tell the truth which results in them killing one another to pay her fee. Her powers consist of truth compulsion, telekinesis, immortality, super agility, speed, and super strength. The only thing known to kill her is a knife dipped in dog’s blood.’ He flipped to the next page and gave a small laugh when he saw it was a hand written entry on Loki.

‘Loki has a mischievous manner and enjoys toying with his victims, usually humans he believes should be brought down a notch. He tends to have a sweet tooth and often leaves candy wrappers at his crime scenes. Was found out to actually be an archangel in disguise, hiding from other angels for crimes he committed.’ Looking to see what the archangel looked like, he nearly dropped the book. There was a sketch that looked vaguely like Gabriel. His Gabriel. 

“What’re you reading Sam?” He nearly jumped out of his skin. When the hell had Bobby come downstairs and why hadn’t he heard him? The older man just walked over and picked up the book Sam had dropped. Realizing what it was, all the color drained from his face. “I just remembered that I have to call and check up on somebody.” Bobby set the book down and walked out of the house and into his garage. After making sure Sam didn’t follow, he opened his phone and called Dean. “We’ve got a problem. Sam knows about Gabriel. He was reading the book about the pagan gods. No I don’t know why! I just found him like that. Yeah ok. See you later.”

~That Evening~

“What’s up Samsquatch?” Gabe ruffled his boyfriends’ hair as he walked by on his way to the kitchen. He came back after having a glass of water and snuggled into Sam’s arms. Looking up he saw that Sam was thinking about something. “What’s wrong Sam?”

“Gabriel, have you ever heard of Loki?” Gabriel nodded his head looking slightly confused. “Well you see I was reading this book last night and saw an entry on Loki. Turns out he was actually an archangel on the run from other angels. The picture bears striking resemblance to you.” Gabriel was quiet, mulling over how to explain this. _Shit. I can’t believe that dumb ass hunter let Sam read the book! No wonder Dean almost killed him when we got back._

“Well Sammy…that’s because that is me.” He let his grace shine out a little bit, not enough to hurt Sam, just enough to heal the cuts on his face. Sam was taken by surprise and jumped back a little bit. Sighing, Gabe tucked away his grace and pushed his hair back from his face. “Sam I don’t know how else to explain it. But we can go someplace if you want. Anywhere in the world.”

“Gabe I need to think this all over. We can talk tomorrow.” He pulled away from Gabriel and walked upstairs to take a shower. When he climbed into bed, there was a rose on the nightstand and a handwritten note.

_Sam,_

_I’m sorry for having to keep it a secret. I’ll wait as long as you want me to, but I will always be here for you._

_-G_

Sam rolled over into his pillow and tried to go to sleep. When he finally did it was restless and his dreams were filled with Gabriel’s face, begging him for forgiveness.


	4. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bit of fluff because what else should I do at 2:40 in the morning

It had been four days since Sam had stumbled onto the book and three days since Gabe had admitted to being an angel. Sam still refused to talk to him, even in their lit class. Instead he opted to talk to Charlie about Lord of The Rings and rode home with his brother every afternoon that he didn’t have practice. On the fourth day of Sam not talking to him, Gabe decided to take matters into his own hands. He zapped himself to the Winchesters’ living room and went in search of Sam. Following the soft sounds of a guitar, he wandered into the study and found Dean playing his guitar. He quirked an eyebrow and Dean pointed to the staircase made a gesture to the left and held up three fingers. Nodding he took the stairs two at a time and all but ran to the third door on the left. Standing silently for a moment and listening, he knocked softly on Sam’s door.

“It’s open. C’mon in.” He let himself into Sam’s room and sat on the foot of the bed, ignoring the sound of surprise from Sam. “Gabe I-“ 

“We need to talk Sam.” Sam pouted at Gabriel and silently begged him to let him speak first. Gabriel seemed to notice and looked expectantly at the taller boy.

“Gabe, I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to figure out what to say. I just don’t know how to wrap my head around the fact that you’re an angel and that you hunt the things that go bump in the night. I love you and can’t stand the thought of losing you. I-“ he was cut off when there was suddenly a pair of lips crushed against his. Gabriel kissed him with a sense of need and worry. He kissed him a few more times before nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you too Sammy.” They pulled each other closer and snuggled for the rest of the evening. Eventually Gabe put on a movie for them to watch and they occasionally made out but mostly held each other close. Gabe wound up spending the night. Since Sam had trouble going to sleep Gabriel decided to try something. He waited for Sam to get comfy against his chest before he rubbed slow circles over his back and hummed an old Enochian lullaby. Sam’s breathing eventually slowed and about five minutes later Gabe passed out holding his boyfriend. And it was the best night’s sleep either of them had ever had.


	5. Plays in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their six-month anniversary and Gabriel has a big surprise for Sam

Ever since they kissed and made up, Gabriel had been doing more elaborate things for Sam. Gabriel had taken Sam to the beaches of Tahiti, kayaking in Thailand, and they even visited the Kansas City library. But tonight was their six-month anniversary and Gabriel had something special planned. He was gone all day and didn’t answer his phone when Sam called. He even tried praying to Gabe but that didn’t work either. Just when Sam was really beginning to worry around dinnertime, Gabriel zapped himself into the living room where Sam was pacing. 

“Gabriel! Where have you been?” He ran over to his angel and kissed him, conveying all of his worry into the kiss. Gabriel laughed and pulled back enough to look into Sam’s eyes.

“Easy there Sammy. If you keep that up we’ll never make it to our special date.” He snapped his fingers and they were both wearing suits with ties matching each other’s eyes. Bobby and Dean wished them a good evening and with another snap they were in a theater somewhere. Gabriel had brought Sam to see a play since he had never been to one before. But Gabriel enjoyed them so he was willing to give it a try. When it was over instead of zapping somewhere, they walked out with the rest of the crowd. Sam was absolutely awestruck at the sights around him. Gabriel had brought him to London! When he looked down, he realized they were back in the clothes they had been wearing at Bobby’s. Gabriel led him through all the different things he could think of that Sam would like including a stop on Big Ben. No not in it. That was too easy for an angel. Instead they stood on a ledge just above the clock face. It was the best date that he took Sam on yet. They eventually made their way to a flat they were staying in for the night and Sam pulled something out of his pocket.

“Gabriel, I’ve got something for you.” He sheepishly held out his hand with the box in it as the shorter boy came closer. Gabe smiled at him and took it gently and replaced it with a tiny box of his own. They sat down side by side and opened their presents slowly, peeking up to see the other’s face. Gabe’s had less wrapping so it was the first one open and he almost dropped it. Inside the box was a necklace. The necklace itself was a simple chain but when he picked it up, the hidden charms were exposed. One was something that resembled an angel blade similar to his and the other was a pair of golden wings. They were even engraved, S.W. on the left and G.N. on the right.

“Oh Sammy! I love it!” He nearly tackled the other boy but stopped when he realized the taller boy hadn’t finished opening his gift and made excited ‘hurry up’ movements. Sam laughed and finished unwrapping Gabe’s gift to him. Inside the box was a simple silver band but when he picked up the ring he could see their initials engraved on the inside with a pair of angel wings. He looked up at Gabe in confusion. “It’s a physical reminder of my promise, Sammy. That I will always be there for you no matter what. And that I will always love you.”

“It’s beautiful. Do I have to put it on myself or will you do that for me?” He smiled when Gabe took the ring from him and put it on his right ring finger before placing a kiss on his knuckles. It was the best anniversary ever.


	6. A Whole New World

“Hey Sam. Gabriel. Where’s Jo?” Charlie plopped into her seat next to Sam and pulled out her only unthemed notebook. Marv did not like his students to have any kind of fun in his class. He was the only reason that the trio hated their lit class.

“Hey Charlie. And she’s helping her mom run errands for the diner. What’s up?” She shrugged her shoulders.

“What do you guys have planned for this weekend?” Sam glanced at Gabe who just shook his head and looked back at Charlie.

“Nothing. Why?” She pulled out a ticket from her Doctor Who covered notebook and handed it to Sam to investigate. He turned it over in his hands and looked it over carefully. 

“Comic con? Sweet! That’s awesome. Do you think there’s any tickets left?” Charlie waved her hand at the one in Sam’s hand before pulling a second one out of the folder and handing it to him as well.

“This is me inviting you guys to go with me this weekend. Interested?” Gabe could tell that Sam was excited but had no idea what the hell the duo was talking about. He would have to ask Sam later before he got himself into big trouble.  
“We’d love to! What are we going to be from? Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Ho-“

“Silence in the classroom!” The three of them agreed silently to talk about it later and tried to stay under Marv’s radar for the rest of class.

~Later at Charlie’s~

“So I was thinking and maybe we could go as Sherlock (you Sam), John (you Gabriel), and I could go as Molly.” Seeing the look on Gabe’s face she glared at Sam. “You did clue in Angel Eyes over here as to what’s going on right?” Sam laughed and looked at Gabriel’s expression.

“Yeah I did. But you have us dressing up as characters from his OTP. He doesn’t want to admit it to anyone but he totally ships Johnlock.” He yelped when Gabe smacked his leg and Charlie burst out laughing. She topped off their lemonades and got more snacks.

“It’s ok. I ship them too. But anyways, I have most of the things I’ll need for my costume. I just need a blond wig and a lab coat and we’ll be good to go. What about you guys?” Sam shared a knowing look with Gabe before glancing back at Charlie.

“We’ve got it covered no problem. I just need to know when we’re going to meet up and who’s going to drive.” They hashed out all the details. The plan was to pick up Charlie the night before and stay in a hotel for the weekend and be back on Sunday night. After a few hours of hanging out and watching a few new episodes of The Doctor together, the boys went back to Sam’s house to unwind. Sam took a quick shower and curled up on the bed around his boyfriend, shaking with laughter at his feeble protests. 

They had an uneventful rest of the week. When they got to Comic Con, they all loaded up on merchandise from all of their favorite T.V. shows and movies. Afterwards they got in line to get pictures with the actors and got some of their t-shirts signed by their favorites (namely Benedict Cumberbatch, David Tennant, and Martin Freeman). At one point the boys lost Charlie but found her soon after, drunk and getting a tattoo. There was no talking her out of it and each held one of her hands until it was over. It was a tattoo of Princess Leia in a slave girl bikini straddling a 20-sidded die. They shook their heads and headed back to the hotel to order pizza and ice cream.

The boys curled up on Sam’s bed and watched as Charlie stumbled around trying to turn on the T.V. and then as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror attempting to see the new ink on her back. They were trying very hard not to laugh at her while she was prodding her back and hissing at the irritation. 

“Well showering should be interesting tonight. Sleeping too.” Hearing her words slurring they lost it and couldn’t hold in the laughter anymore. Soon after a pillow fight ensued before a truce was called on account of the food arriving.

“Thanks for inviting us Charlie. That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. And I think Sammy enjoyed it too.” Gabe looked over at Charlie to see that she had passed out from all of the days’ excitement. After they had each had a quick shower, they snuggled up in the bed together. Sam ran his fingers rhythmically through Gabe’s hair and hummed softly until they fell asleep holding eachother.


	7. Christmas Blues

Sam’s taste in music usually changed daily. That’s how Gabe first realized there was something going on. The past three days when Gabe went to see Sam, the radio was cranked and the same C.D. was playing and he was either belting out the lyrics or listening quietly with a stony glare on his face. He’d tried asking Dean but he said he didn’t know what was wrong either. So one day, instead of zapping into Sam’s room and having to hear the same music yet again, he instead zapped Sam to his room. It was Sam’s first time in Gabe’s house and he thought Gabe had just taken him to another of many apartments.

“Gabriel I don’t want to go on any adventures today. Can you please just take me back home?” Gabe let out an exasperated sigh and pulled Sam to his feet before hugging him tightly.

“I’m glad you don’t want an adventure Samsquatch. This is where I live with my brothers. I wanted you to see where I spend my time when I’m not with you.” He watched as Sam slowly took in his surroundings. There were telltale candy wrappers scattered around the room, along with some dirty clothes piled in one corner of the room. The full sized bed looked like someone had hastily made it, but what really captured his attention was the art that covered the walls. Some of it was a few random sketches he hadn’t realized Gabe kept. Most were doodles of things from some of his favorite shows. The only two framed pieces in the room were well done sketches. One was a sketch he had done of Gabriel while he was looking at the clouds one day.

He looked at the other sketch and saw that it was one of him. There was a great attention to detail and he could see the love plain as day sketched on his face. He looked at the other pieces of art but found his gaze constantly drawn back to the sketch of him. It was hard for him to remember the last time he had looked at his boyfriend like that. Then he noticed something in the bottom corner. A signature and a date. It had been signed by Gabe and was the date matched their six-month anniversary.

“I drew that after you went to sleep. I had trouble sleeping that night. Most of the art you’ll see hanging on the walls in this house was either drawn by Castiel or me. Would you like to meet my family?” Sam pulled his eyes away from the drawing and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before nodding his head. It would be nice to get to know the people who had helped his boyfriend become who he was. First, he was introduced to Mikey, the oldest of the Novak siblings. He gave Sam a once over before shaking his hand and then shooing the two of them out of his room. He had a test to study for. Anna and Gadreel were out with friends so Sam didn’t get to meet them and Balthazar was too grouchy to take visitors. They wandered through the house, taking their time so Sam could see the drawings and paintings that decorated the walls. They eventually made it to the kitchen where Cas was making a snack for himself.

“Hello Gabriel. Is this Sam? It’s nice to meet you.” He glanced up while making his sandwich but didn’t bother extending his hand, because that would mean not being able to finish making his snack. The three of them stood around chatting about Castiel’s art for a while before he left them to go practice the piano. They could hear him softly playing what sounded like a piece by Mozart. Walking out onto the back porch they had a chance to look over a lake in the yard. Curling up on the bench with Sam, Gabe decided to try and figure out what had been causing the mood swings.

“Sammy, what’s wrong? You’ve been upset the past couple of days and I wanna help but I cant if I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” Sam sighed. He had been waiting for this conversation and had not been looking forward to it.

“Christmas is coming up. I haven’t looked forward to Christmas in years. I lost my parents around Christmas-time and haven’t enjoyed celebrating since. I’m sorry for being moody towards you.” Gabriel suddenly understood and silently vowed to himself that this would be Sam’s best Christmas yet. They stayed on the bench and watched the stars come out before Gabe brought him home. While Sam was in the shower, Gabe shared his plan with Dean. Come Christmas Eve, they had decorated Bobby’s house, put up and decorated a tree, and wrapped what seemed like millions of presents.  
Sam didn’t tell anyone, but he had a closet filled with presents for everybody. He was actually somewhat looking forward to it this year. After everyone went to sleep and he sent Gabriel home, he snuck down the stairs with all of his presents. Just as he set the last one under the tree Dean wandered into the living room on his way to the kitchen for a beer.

“No peeking Sammo! It’s not Christmas yet so don’t be opening those gifts.” Sam scoffed at his brother and snatched his beer before walking back to his room. The next morning, Gabe woke him up by bouncing up and down on his bed.

“Wake up Sammy! It’s Christmas. Christmas is here!” Groaning, Sam wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and rolled over to snuggle with him.

“Shhhh. It’s not time to get up ‘til Dean gets up.” He buried his face into his boyfriend’s hair and burrowed deeper into the covers. Gabe, however, was having none of this.

“Sammy! I wanted to make breakfast with you. So take you’re unnaturally tall self to the shower and meet me downstairs in five or I’ll zap you to Greenland in your underwear.” Growling quietly, he ran to the shower, terrified that Gabe wasn’t joking around. After showering and putting on his favorite silly Christmas clothes, he ran downstairs to see that everyone was awake and breakfast was already on the table. Ellen and Jo had just walked in the door and everyone dug in. Sam took a small sip of his eggnog and nearly choked from the amount of alcohol in it.

“Jeez Gabe! What’d you do, take a page out of Sam’s book on how to make eggnog? Yours is stronger than his is. What is it, one carton eggnog and one bottle of rum?” Everybody laughed at Dean’s reaction and made sure to take teeny tiny sips when drinking their eggnog. After the food was put away and the dishes were washed, everyone gathered in living room to open gifts. Everyone got what they wanted or so they said, if they didn’t like it they didn’t say. Gabe thought it was especially funny that Sam bought him the Titanic as a gag gift. He could use that later to torture Balthazar, he hated that Celine Dion song. He was right, it was the best Christmas in Sam’s life.


	8. Dance Party

Gabriel zapped into his bedroom and kicked off his shoes before flopping dramatically into his bed. He didn’t have the energy to even change out of his clothes, never mind showering. After dropping Dean off and peeking in on Sam, Gabe went straight home. They had just had a rough hunt, a witch, and Gabe was dead tired. Gabe managed to kick out of his pants and push off his jacket before he fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Sam had just gotten out of the Impala when Cas came running down the stairs.

“Hey! Dean! Can you give me a ride?” He skidded to a halt just next to Sam, barely managing to not trip over his feet and crash into the car. Dean shook his head with a laugh before nodding a yes. Cas quickly climbed into the front seat and tucked his bag down by his feet. Sam smiled as the car pulled away and jogged up the stairs and into the house. After a quick look around the lower part of the house, he ran up to Gabe’s room and smiled when he saw his angel still curled up and passed out in bed. Toeing off his shoes, he quietly climbed onto the bed and pulled Gabe close to him.

“Hmmmm. Whaaa?” Gabe blinked slowly awake and looked up at the person who had disturbed his sleep. “Heeeyyyy Sammy.”

“Morning Gabe.” Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss Gabriel softly before pulling him into a warm hug. “I couldn’t wait for you to come over today so I came to see you instead.”

“How sweet of you Sam. Althoooough…I’m still in my pajamas. How bout I go shower and we can do some hardcore snuggling afterwards?” Sam shook his head no and pulled Gabe into another sweet kiss. Gabe tugged a blanket up to their stomachs and curled closer into Sam’s warm embrace. After about a half hour of cuddling and the occasional kiss, Gabe finally pulled away and went to shower. When he got back, Sam had on some random music and was dancing around Gabe’s room. Upon seeing Gabe, he grabbed his hands and twirled them to the music. Once the song ended, Sam pressed a soft kiss on Gabriel’s forehead, nose, and then his lips.

“I got bored and turned on the radio. I couldn’t help myself…I started dancing. And you came in, looking good, and it was spontaneous.” He looked slightly apologetic causing Gabriel to laugh and pull him into a tight hug. 

“Why don’t I put on some clothes and we can go somewhere with plenty of loud music and dance our asses off?” Sam hadn’t realized til now that Gabe was only wearing a towel and started blushing a bit. He nodded and went to turn off the radio in an attempt to give his boyfriend a little privacy to put clothes on. When he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he smiled and turned around to kiss the top of Gabe’s head. The angel had on a nice button down shirt and some tight blue jeans that were worn out in all the right spots.

“Where are we going Angel Eyes?” Gabe shook his head and zapped Sam back to his house to change his clothes.

“You and I are going to visit a night club in L.A so if you want to change now’s the time.” He walked off to the kitchen for a beer while Sam walked upstairs to change into a nicer shirt. It took him a while but he eventually found one that didn’t have any stains on it and wasn’t white. When he walked back downstairs, Gabe was still sipping his beer. Grabbing it from his hand, Sam took a swig and leaned against Gabriel. Winking suggestively, Gabe took his beer back and finished it before zapping them to said club. 

They of course got in no problem and Sam took in some of the sights around him. Sweaty people with glow stick necklaces and drinks, gyrating in a moshpit to some pulsing beat. The only light in the place came from the strobe lights placed by the stage and around the dance floor. He soon found himself tapping a foot in time to the beat and soon he was swaying with the music. Gabe watched his boyfriend as he began swaying to the music and couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face. They danced in time to the music for hours with everyone else, stopping occasionally for a beer or whiskey. 

When Sam started to look too tired to dance anymore, Gabe zapped them to a hotel room looking out over a gorgeous cityscape. They each had a shower and wore the clean boxers and shirts that Gabe snapped up for them. Climbing into the bed, Sam pulled his angel into his arms before falling into a deep sleep. It was the perfect day out that the pair had needed and they wouldn’t have wanted to spend it with anyone else.


	9. And a Dash of Destiel

Sam had just sat down to read his book. He’d been busy all morning, between helping with the household chores, and showering and shaving. He just wanted the chance to relax and read his book…well re-read. It was something he liked to do before watching the movie. But of course because he was ready to read, his phone rang. 3Oh!3’s _My First Kiss_ started playing, starting at the line ‘lips like licorice, tongue like candy.’

“Yes my dear Gabriel?” He set the book on the arm of the chair and walked away to get a beer.

“So Samsquatch, remember how I was telling you Cassie’s an artist like me? And that’s why there are so many sketches of the family? Weeeellllllll…it would seem that he’s found a new subject to star in all of his drawings.” Sam set his beer down. Gabriel’s tone made him think that if he didn’t, then the beer would hit the floor.

“Well? Who is it?” He could tell that Gabriel was fidgeting while he decided how much to tell Sam.

“It’s..uh…umm…well…” Sam sighed in exasperation.

“Just spit it out Gabe.” Sam took a swig of his beer.

“It’s Dean.” The beer came spewing out of his mouth and he sputtered while trying to clean it up. Oh boy. This was interesting.

“Well Gabe, it’s not as bad as you think. I’ve personally been waiting for this to happen. Dean wouldn’t tell anybody but he’s bi too. He was trying to wait till college because of how brutal high school can be towards bisexuals and gays.” He listened as Gabe ranted for a bit about self-righteous assholes that needed a swift kick in the nuts. When he seemed to be done, Sam started talking again. “So the question really is how do we tell Dean?”

“Tell me what Sammo?” Sam said his goodbyes quickly and tucked away his phone while Dean fished out  
a beer.

“Well, it would seem that you have an admirer big brother. Of the male variety.” Dean’s eyes widened when he turned to his brother. It looked suspiciously like he was keeping a secret from his brother.

“It’s actually my uh…” he cleared his throat nervously and then regained his courage. “He’s my boyfriend. We were going to tell everyone this weekend at the barbeque. If you tell anybody, I swear I will kick your ass. I want them to hear it from me not everyone else.” Sam held up his hands in surrender and went back to his beer. He was gonna have to make sure to tell Gabriel not to tell anyone. After sending a quick text to invite Gabe over he curled up on the couch with his book. A few pages into the newest chapter, he felt a pair of lips brushing the top of his head before a pair of hands found their way down his chest to clasp together with one of his. Setting down his book on the table, he placed a kiss on the hands holding his before pulling Gabriel over the back of the couch and into his lap.

“Hello Angel Eyes.” Sam smiled at the blush rising on his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissed him softly. Gabriel kissed him back and pulled himself closer to Sam.

“Will you read to me today? I like hearing your voice when you read to me. You do different voices and go all dramatic sometimes. It makes reading fun for me.” Sam chuckled and picked his book back up. He placed a quick kiss on Gabe’s nose before reading to him from the very beginning of the book. At the end of the chapter he stopped, remembering the reason he had Gabe over in the first place.

“Gabriel, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about Cas and Dean. He wants to tell everyone this weekend.” Gabriel looked away biting his lip. “Gabriel? Please tell me you didn’t tell anyone.”

“No. No I didn’t tell. But I did talk to Cassie about it. I didn’t know he was on the phone with Charlie at the time though. At least not until she squealed about it. But I think Cas swore her to secrecy.” Sam shook his head and read a few more chapters before Bobby called for them to come eat.

 

~Saturday at the barbeque~

 

Bobby and Dean were manning the grill while Sam and Ellen put together side dishes. In the middle of chopping veggies for the salad, Gabe and Cas zapped into the kitchen, startling Ellen and causing Sam to almost drop the knife on his bare foot. Gabriel set down the cake he had brought over for dessert and placed a quick kiss on Sam’s cheek before darting out of his reach. Sam and Ellen went back to cooking with Gabriel sitting off to the side making comments, while Cas ventured out to see what Dean was up to. Everything was plated and set on the table and beers were passed round to everyone. Dean cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“I have an announcement to make.” He felt a bit sheepish and tried to hide it behind a quick swig of his beer. “We’re all happy for baby brother to have finally found someone he hit it off with. And we’re even happier that we like him and that he’s not some punk.” He smiled and winked playfully at his brother who in turn stuck out his tongue. “I was wondering though if you could be happy for me too. I seem to have clicked with Gabriel’s younger brother and wanted the support of my family. I’m happy with him whether or not you are.” He sat back down next to Cas and took another hearty sip of his beer. Gabriel clapped his friend on the back and smiled at him.

“Well you have mine and your brothers’ support. But I’m going to tell you something a friend once told me. ‘You’re my best friend. However, if you hurt my little brother, I will kill you and feel no regrets.’” Everyone chuckled at his little joke.

“Sounds like this friend of yours is quite the Buddha, Gabriel.” Bobby turned and looked at Dean. “I don’t know why you felt like you had to ask for my support boy. You know I don’t care as long as you’re happy.” Dean smiled thankfully at his uncle.

“Goes for me too, Dean. As long as you and Sam are happy, the two of you can date whomever you want. Now, are we done with the chick flick moment? I know Dean’s not fond of them and this food is getting cold. Not to mention that lovely looking cake Gabriel brought us for dessert.” Everyone laughed at Ellen and happily dug into their dinners. It was one of the happiest family moments they had together.


	10. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff. Writer's block is hitting hard tonight

Between work and school, Sam didn’t have free time. Gabriel didn’t have much either, due to school and hunting with Dean. They still didn’t include Sam on these hunts, but Cas didn’t get to go either. However, when their free time coincided, Gabriel would take Sam to fabulous places to spend time together. Occasionally Cas wouldn’t have an art class on their free days and they would go on a double date. It didn’t happen often though. Dean usually took him to their own special place and they would talk or look at the sky or whatever it was they did. Sam didn’t think he wanted to find out just what it was they did. Today was one of those rare days where the four boys all got together and did something special.

“Where are we going today boys?” Gabriel was game for anything. He was happy being wherever his Samsquatch was.

“Jungles of South America?” Of course Dean would want to go chopping through the jungle like he was on   
safari.

“Scottish highlands?” Leave it to Sammy to want to be somewhere vast and beautiful.

“Machu Picchu?” Gabriel barely heard Cassie. He spoke in a whisper almost like he was embarrassed. It didn’t help when four sets of eyes turned to look at him.

“Brilliant idea Casanova!” Dean leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Cas blushed at the term of endearment Dean used for him and tried unsuccessfully to glare at him. They heard a click of fingers and suddenly they were at the foot of Machu Picchu, dressed in khaki shorts and white button downs. The boys took in their surroundings and saw below them the city of Machu Picchu Pueblo and realized they were almost to the top.

“Sorry boys. I like you and all but I was not going to spend multiple days traveling up to Machu Picchu with you. I did, however, still want some of the hike. So we have maybe a quarter mile left to the top. Let’s vamoose!” With that, Gabe began bounding up the trail, excited to see the view from the top. It took them maybe an hour, but they made it and were very pleased with themselves. The view was breathtaking, the boys felt like they could see to the ends of the Earth and beyond from here. They picnicked at the top for dinner and stayed to look at the stars for a few hours. A meteor shower even graced them with its’ presence. Cas and Dean were admiring the constellations and Gabriel was telling Sam a story about meteor showers. It was a great evening together, spent with brothers and boyfriends. When Sam crawled into bed that night he made sure to text Cas and thank him again for the brilliant idea. Afterwards he nuzzled into Gabe and told him thank you for taking them. The angel smiled and held Sam close. He wasn’t going to admit it in front of Dean, but it had been one of the best dates he and Sam had gone on yet.


	11. Surprises

Their one year anniversary was in just a few days and Gabriel was nowhere to be found. He knew he wasn't hunting. Gabe always let him know before leaving on a hunting trip. Strangely, he couldn't find Dean either. Or if he could, Dean would clam up. Today was the big day and Sam was beginning to worry that something was wrong. He decided to take his mind off things and go shopping for Gabe's present.

"Charlie, hey. Would you like to go shopping with me? I could use a hand picking out a gift and someone to talk to." He waited patiently for Charlie to stop squealing and tell him that she'd pick him up in ten minutes. After grabbing his coat, he curled up in a chair on the front porch to wait.

~twenty minutes later~ 

Charlie decided that the best place to shop would be the mall. She dragged Sam to a few different stores after he decided to just make Gabriel a gift basket. First, he picked out some of Gabes' favorite body washes from Bath n Body. Then, they ran over to Hottopic to pick up some batman and band themed boxers. Now, they were in the giant candy shop deciding on what types of candy he liked best. Sam decided on lollies and jellies. Charlie decided to take advantage of the decision of lollies and ran to Spencer's to get "a special lollie for a man with a dirty sense of humor." Sam was dreading to see what she would pick out. They went home to wrap Sam's gift, in a cute little wicker basket Charlie had found.

"Roll the boxers so there's more room Moose!" Sam shot Charlie a dirty look for the nickname she had given him. He hated that one the most. After sticking out his tongue at her, he took her advice and then carefully arranged his other gifts in the basket. "You're forgetting one Sam." Cringing, Sam took the bag from Charlie. He had been hoping she would forget it. Opening the bag, he discovered a long white box, similar to a necklace box but a bit wider. He started to open it when Charlie slapped his hand. "No peeking! It has to be a surprise for both of you." Rolling his eyes, he stuck it in the basket as well before moving to his dresser for the final gift. It was one he'd been working on for months. Handcrafted pieces are no joke to Sam. Charlie's eyes widened when he showed her the charm for Gabe's necklace. At first glance, one would think it to be an oddly shaped ring. But when you took a closer look, you could see that each half of the band was an angels wing. Engraved on the inside of one was their initials and on the other, the date they got together. Charlie, still being uninitiated, thought that they had to do with the nickname Angel Eyes.

"Sam, that's gorgeous." Blushing, Sam shrugged and tucked the little box into the bottom of the basket and then neatly wrapped it and hid it in the back of his closet. Just then, his phone began to ring. Glancing at the caller I.D., he smiled like a kid in the candy shop and answered his call.

"Hey Gabe. What's up?" His smile broadened when he was told that his boyfriend was on his way to see him. The call disconnected suddenly and there was a crash downstairs followed by profanity. Sam bolted down the stairs and scooped Gabriel into his arms, kissing him hard and passionately.

"Easy there Samsquatch. You have company, or did you forget?" Blushing, he set his boyfriend down as Charlie excused herself to go home for dinner. Gabe smiled up at Sam before taking his hand. "Let's go for a walk shall we?" He noticed the nervous tone in Gabes' voice and tried asking what was wrong. His boyfriend refused to answer. "Let's go look at the stars."

"Ok." Hand in hand, they walked over to their favorite hill. Sam was amazed to see that there was a picnic blanket spread out with a basket in the corner and strands of lights in the trees. He then realized that he could hear soft music playing and smiled at his boyfriend. After kissing him softly, Gabe sat down and began unpacking the snacks he had made. Chocolate covered cherries and cupcakes frosted with ganache and even a small raspberry tart with a chocolate drizzle in the shape of a heart. All of Sam's favorites. Smiling, Sam sat down and fed Gabriel a chocolate covered cherry in their favorite way, from between his teeth and ending with a kiss. They shared snacks in silence for a while.

"Before I forget, I have a gift for you." Sam stood up. He left his gift for Gabriel at home. "Sam don't worry. You can give me your gift later. I want you to see yours now." He pulled out a ring box and looked deep into Sam's eyes. "Sam Winchester, you're the best guy I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do without you and I know it would kill me to see you with someone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please Sam. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sam looked at Gabriel, stunned. And then it dawned on him. All the secrecy, Gabriel being so distant. He came back to Earth and realized Gabriel was silently beginning to freak out. He lifted the smaller man up and kissed him deeply.

"Yes Gabriel Novak" he whispered against his lips. "I'll marry you. To make you happy for the rest of our lives, to keep another from having you, and to wake up to your smiling face every morning. Yes. Today and tomorrow and forever more. Yes!" Gabe happily hugged Sam and put the ring on his finger. It was a simple band, white gold, with a single small topaz stone and a single small aquamarine stone set in it side by side and the date they got together engraved on the inside. "Well, I feel like my gift isn't enough anymore." Sam and Gabriel both laughed. They packed up and headed back to the house. Dean and Bobby greeted them at the door.

"Well?" Bobby looked expectantly at Gabriel.

"Did you say yes?" Dean looked excitedly at Sam. For an answer Sam held up his hand to show them his new ring. "Yes!" Dean enthusiastically punched the air and Bobby hugged Sam with a big smile on his face. 

"Well done boy, well done." They talked for a little while before wandering up to Sam's room so Gabe could open his gift. He laughed when he pulled out the boxers and held the body washes close to him and began nibbling on the jellies. He opened the small box first and smiled joyfully at the new charm Sam made for his necklace. When he opened the box Charlie had ordered Sam not to open, he almost fell to the floor with laughter. He was red in the face when he finally recovered and handed it to Sam. There was no way to control the crimson blush that covered Sam's face as he looked down at the lollipop Charlie had bought. _I'm going to kill her._ Inside nestled in pink tissue paper was a cream colored, dick shaped lollipop. Sam thought he was going to die.

"I'm sorry Gabe. That one was picked out by our favorite redheaded lesbian. I had no idea what it was going to be." Gabriel smiled and said it was ok before sticking all of his presents back in the basket. That night, they cuddled and listened to music and spoke of their future together.


End file.
